tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
A Perfect Crime
This is the penultimate episode of Survivor: Panama - Anarchy Challenges Reward Challenge: Dizzy Gillespie The castaways have to unscrew three bars with their loved ones and stack them on a rack. They must then toss three balls on ropes and connect with the rack. Reward: Picnic with their loved ones Winners: Selina Underwood (Shared with Ryan Haller and Christine Evans) Immunity Challenge: I Hold On The castaways will stand on a log, placed at the end of the platform with their arms behind them grabbing onto a handle. At certain times, Jeff will turn a crank, which uncoils the rope, which lowers the castaways and sends them closer to the water. When the castaways fall into the water, they're out of the challenge. Last person standing wins immunity. Winner: Selina Underwood Story Night 33 The final six return to camp and Selina thanks Nicole for keeping her. However, Cody and Christine are confused. The two pull Nicole to the side and begin to question her. Nicole states she couldn't stand Billy and his misogynistic attitude anymore. Day 34 Selina and Ryan go to treemail early in the morning and are surprised to see a phone. The two rush back and surprise everyone. They then begin to watch their videos. The loved ones are Ryan's husband, Craig. Christine's girlfriend, Danielle. Cody's brother, Tom. Tahan's cousin, Victoria. Nicole's father, Will. Selina's mother, Maria. Selina cries when she sees her mother's video. The final six meet Jeff for their final reward challenge and are greeted by their loved ones. Jeff then explains the loved ones will compete with the players. At the start of the challenge, Nicole's father slows her down while Selina and Tahan get an early lead. Cody and his brother bicker throughout the challenge while Ryan and Craig begin to fall behind the girls. Christine begins to catch up to Selina and Tahan as the two begin to toss their balls. As Christine puts the final rung in, Tahan and Selina score their second point, with Selina scoring her third right after and winning the challenge. Jeff asks Selina to choose two people to join her on the reward. She chooses Ryan and Christine, leaving Tahan, Cody, and Nicole to go back to camp alone. At camp, Tahan goes off to cry alone. She states she hasn't seen Victoria in years and she wanted to spend time with her. Nicole is annoyed at Tahan's constant crying. In the shelter, Nicole apologizes to Cody for going behind his back but felt that if he knew, he'd use his idol on Billy. Cody states that is untrue, as the idol is only for her or him. She also states that Billy questioning her intelligence is a major factor, as she does not like men calling her dumb. Cody hugs Nicole and the two reconcile. Cody then worries about Ryan and Selina possibly trying to get Christine to flip on them, using the Billy vote as motive. Nicole simply responds 'We'll see.' During the reward, Selina and Ryan do just that and try to convince Christine to go with them. However, Christine either gives vague answers or completely ignores the two, instead focusing on the food or her girlfriend. It gets to the point where a visibly annoyed Selina is taken away by her mother, who vents to her. She is given some words of encouragement by her mother and the two rejoin Ryan and Christine. The winners return to camp and they join up with Cody and Nicole to discuss the next vote. They all agree that, despite the last Tribal, Tahan is still the biggest threat to win the game and has to go next. When Ryan mentions the jury, Cody begins to wonder about his chances with the jury. He talks to Nicole, who reassures him he still has a good chance to win. Day 35 Seeing as they are running low on water, Nicole and Tahan go out together to the well. While on their walk, they begin to talk about their personal lives and their loved ones. Now knowing Tahan a little more, Nicole regrets the comment she made in her confessional the day before. Christine and Cody watch Nicole and Tahan go off together and worry she may flip on them. While Cody knows Nicole won't, he plays along with Christine to make her feel safe. Christine tells Cody she thinks Nicole should go after Tahan to keep her from flipping. Day 36 The final six meet Jeff for their next immunity challenge. After Tahan gives back the necklace, Jeff explains the challenge. Five minutes into the challenge, both Cody and Ryan start to struggle keeping their grip while the girls keep still. Cody is the first one out after ten minutes and is soon followed by Ryan. At the fifteen minute mark, the girls go down to the next. As she is transitioning, Nicole slips and falls into the water. After another fifteen minutes, Christine falls into the water, leaving Selina and Tahan. The two go for another hour before Tahan lets go, winning Selina immunity. The final six return to camp and Selina is congratulated on her win. As Ryan and Selina go off on their own, Tahan begins to try and convince Cody, Christine, and Nicole into voting with her. She says Ryan is a giant jury threat as he has played a great UTR game and everyone likes him. The three agree with Tahan, saying they recognize Ryan as the threat he is. While on their walk, Selina worries about Nicole, Cody, and Christine voting Ryan. Ryan also shares this worry, as Nicole, Cody, and Christine haven't spoken to him as much as they did the day before. The two return to camp and Ryan asks if they are still for the plan of voting out Tahan. Nicole gives him a vague answer, which adds to his worry. At Tribal, Billy laughs at the sight of Tahan without immunity. Tahan brings up her not having immunity, with Tahan saying she would be surprised if she is kept. When asked if there are any positives in keeping Tahan, Nicole says she is an extra vote going forward but can go on another immunity run to the end. Ryan, however, says there are no positives in keeping Tahan and she needs to be voted out. The tribe is then called to vote. Ryan chooses not to use his idol as it is not needed and Tahan is voted out in a 5-1 vote. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * One final blindside! * The jury attacks the finalists. * Who will win? Christine? Cody? Nicole? Ryan? Or Selina? Find out at the finale! Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Panama - Anarchy Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Panama - Anarchy